Space Bound
by BelleNamikaze
Summary: "I'm a space bound rocketship, and your hearts' the moon. And I'm aimin' right at you." - The moment she stepped off that chariot, his heart stopped.


**Oneshot** :) I thought it would be cute aside from my Kiba & Hinata story. Song is 'Space bound' - Eminem. - Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with this story, or the song! :) Hope you like it guys!

* * *

**Space bound**

From the moment he'd seen her step off of that fire set chariot he couldn't get her out of his head. Her dark hair pinned and braided while the fire lit her her up like a star.  
She was beautiful, breath-taking, and she would be his. He'd make sure of it. Cato inwardly smiled at the thought of holding her and playing with her long, wavy hair. His chest heaved up and down slowly. He couldn't find the words to describe her at all. She'd probably thought he was weird or phsyco, because when she stepped off the chariot all he could do was stare. Just like everyone else. He couldn't stop himself though, her face just glowed and it wasn't because of the fire. She had natural beauty, unlike any other girl he'd seen before. Sure, Glimmer and Clove were pretty but not like that. Maybe after a little bit of make up and some hair appointments. But, Katniss Everdeen shouldn't be allowed to touch make up or cut her hair for that matter. It was amazing how much her hair brought her eyes to shine and her smile to slide and blend gracefully on her face. She was just the right shade of pale, and he longed to reach out and touch it.

**"We touch, I feel a rush.**  
**We clutch,**  
**It isn't much.**  
**But, It's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us.**  
**It's lust,**  
**It's torturous.**  
**You must be a sorcerous, 'cause you just did the impossible.**  
**Gained my trust.**  
**Don't play games it'll be dangerous,**  
**if you fuck me over.**  
**Cause if I get burnt,**  
**Imma' show ya' what it's like to hurt.**  
**Cause I've been treated like dirt, before ya'.**  
**And love is Evol, spell it backwards n' I'll show ya'."**

* * *

The sixty seconds seemed long to him. He just couldn't wait to get his hands on Marvel and Thresh. Especially Thresh. Aside from all the arena drama, you could say Cato and Thresh weren't the best of friends. He'd seen the way Thresh looked at Katniss. He didn't like it at all, and he was going to cut his eyes out. It hit fouty-nine seconds and he'd found himself looking at Katniss. The center of his attention was that beautiful brunette, just five people away from him. Of course, she was near 'lover boy'. Peeta Mellark. He'd decided to kill him also.

_"39, 38, 37, 36, 35..."_

Peeta and Cato caught eye contact and Cato made sure to let him know he was a dead bread boy. A smile came to Cato's face, he wasn't nervous at all. Katniss scanned the visible arena, but found her vision stopped at a particularly tall, blonde boy. She'd assumed he was Cato from District two. That didn't matter to her though, she knew he was the most dangerous of all 24 tributes and she refused to underestimate him. She scanned his body for any sign of weakness. but that just earned a smirk and a wink from him.

_"19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14..."_

Cato prepared himself, afterall he was a fast runner and the sooner he got his hands on a sharp object the better. He could see Katniss out of the corner of his eye, she looked nervous and somewhat confused. If he had to guess, he'd say she was contemplating on whether or not to run into the blood bath.

_"8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.."_

The gong went off and Cato flew into the arena grabbing anything he could to fight his way to what he wanted. He killed the small boy from District four and a girl from seven before he'd finally got his hands on a nice sized blade. He killed Marvel and watched the girl on fire run into the woods with a orange backpack. Peeta was trying to talk his way into an alliance with the rest of the careers, but Cato just wouldn't have it.

The careers, Cato as their leader, made their way into the forest leaving Peeta Mellark in the field to die. When the cannon fired, signaling District twelve's death, Cato gave off a scream of excitement and the careers walked on until dark set in and Cato nominated their campsite. He, of course, was the last to fall asleep. Just laying there thinking about the girl from District twelve. He was relaxed but kept his gaurd up also, you never know when a traitor will show his face.

**"No body knows me,**  
**I'm cold.**  
**Walked down this road all alone.**  
**It's no ones fault,**  
**but my own.**  
**It's the path I've chosen to go.**  
**Frozen as snow,**  
**I show no emotions whatso' ever.**  
**So don't ask me why I have no love for these Mo'fuckin' hoes.**  
**Blood suckin' succubuses,**  
**What the fuck is up with this?**  
**I've tried in this department but,**  
**I ain't had no luck with this. It sucks but,**  
**It's exactly what I thought it would be.**  
**Like tryna' start over,**  
**I gotta' hole in my heart,**  
**from some kinda' emotional roller coaster.**  
**Somethin' I won't go on til' you toy with my emotions,**  
**So it's over. It's like an explosion, everytime I hold ya.**  
**Wasn't jokin' when I told ya',**  
**You take my breath away,**  
**You're a Supernova."**

* * *

Cato heard a scream and ran in that general direction. It sounded like Clove. _"Clove! Clove?"_ Reqaurdless of how he felt about her, she was still his fellow district mate and he felt obligated to watch over her until the end. His feet dodged broken limbs and thorns of many different kinds as he tried to make his way to her in time. It had to have been Clove, because all he had heard was the small response, _"Cato! Cato!"_

There was a break in the trees and he had found himself in a wide open area. Then his eyes landed upon Cloves body being towered over by Thresh. He was too late, she was dead and he knew it.

_"This makes us even, twelve."_

Cato's eyes fell upon the disoriented girl. She was laying on the ground, her only protection against district eleven was a small throwing knife. He felt the anger as it boiled in his stomach. Cato slung back his right arm and fired his machete into Thresh's back. He heard a cannon go off twice; once for Clove and once Thresh.

Katniss had, of course, heard them clear as day. This was her one and only warning sign and she didn't hesitate. She watched at Cato stepped up and pulled the Machete out of Thresh's back. He turned to her with a sick look in his eyes. She could hear Gale's voice in her head. _"Run you idiot! Run!"_ The huntress scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could. In the back of her mind she heard Cato's large foot steps as he pursued her._ 'I can't out run him..!_' She tripped over branches, twigs, and logs. Time seemed to slow to a stop when an unexpected event turned the games. She haulted and turned running back to Cato. When she had been able to see Cato she waved her arm in the air. _"Other way! Go! Go!"_ She watched as he looked passed her somewhat confused, and then he heard the barks and growls. She tripped and he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him as he ran._ "Pick up your feet twelve!"_

**"I'mma.. Imm'a Space bound rocketship and your heart's the moon.**  
**And I'm aimin' right at you,**  
**Right at you.**  
**250,000 miles on a clear night in June.**  
**And I'm aimin' right at you,**  
**Right at you,**  
**Right at you."**

_"Cato hurry!"_ Katniss helped him up onto the horn as the dog descended. _"Can they get up here?"_ She looked to be a complete panic and it slightly amused Cato.

_"Calm down twelve. We'll just have to kill 'em."_

_"It's not that easy!"_

_"Maybe not for you, but it is for me."_

She turned away from him and looked down at the dogs. They had been jumping and barking with excitment, just dying to get up to them. Katniss's expression turned horrified when she noticed the resemblance. Cato on the other hand hadn't noticed a thing.

_"C-cato!"_

_"What?"_

_"They look like.."_ He walked over to see watch she was going on about. The first dog he'd seen was a small one with a golden coat. The number 'one' was evident on its collar, along with some of the other ones. The numbers were 'one' to 'twelve'. Even 'two' was in the group. _"What the hell.."_

_"It's the tributes, the capitol made their corpses into some mut..!"_

**"I'll do whatever it takes,**  
**when I'm with you I get the shakes.**  
**My body aches when I'm not with you,**  
**I have zero strength.**  
**There's no limit on how far i would go,**  
**no boundaries, no lengths.**  
**Why do we say that until we get that person we think's gonna be the one,**  
**and once we get 'em it's never the same.**  
**You want 'em when they don't want you,**  
**soon as they do feelin's change.**  
**It's not a contest, and I ain't on no conquest for no mate.**  
**I wasn't lookin' when I stumbled onto you,**  
**Musta' been fate.**  
**But so much is at stake, What the fuck does it take,**  
**Let's cut to the chase.**  
**'Fore the door shuts in ya' face,**  
**Promise me if I cave in and break,**  
**And leave myself open,**  
**that I won't be makin' a mistake.."**

* * *

_"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I present to you, this year's 74th anual Hnger Games Victors! From district two, Cato, and from district twelve, Katniss Everdeen! The girl on fire!"_ Katniss twirled around on stage in her new blue dress that Cinna had designed for her. Cato, on the other hand, had sat in the chair beside Ceasar.

_"Easy there Katniss, You'll fall." _Cato said and extended his hand out to her. She hesitantly took it and sat next him.

_"So, Cato, tell me. When did you discover your true love for Katniss Everdeen?"_ Ceasar asked and smiled.

_'Think love Cato, You love her, you love her, you can do this. Play it cool.'_ He smiled a charming smile and grabbed Katniss's hand, holding it tightly. _"I'd have to say the moment I saw her step off that flaming chariot. There was absolutely nothing else like her." _The crowd whistled and clapped.

_"Katniss doll, I must admit. My heart absolutely stopped when you came out in that chariot. Absolutely beautiful! My greatest appreciation goes out to Cinna and all his hard work. Spectacular!"_ The camera zoomed in on Cinna, who was seated in the crowd with a big smile on his face. Katniss waved to him excitedly and he returned the favor.

_Yes, now onward to the games! Cato, I must say you were feirce throughout the entire Game. You're obviously a natural born leader. Tell me, How did you manage to throw that Machete at such an angle?"_

_"Well honestly Ceasar, It was anger."_

_"What on earth made you that angry?"_ Cato had froze for a moment. He had to watch what was said here.

_"The sight of my love laying on the ground before Thresh. I didn't know if she was hurt or not but she looked terrified and I had decided from that moment on I never wanted her to be that scared again. I would always protect her."_ The crowd cooed over his statement and Ceasar smiled. Cato didn't dare look at Katniss.

_"After you climbed off of the horn, and went off on your own. When you were gathering berries, Katniss, and Cato was hunting. What was your reaction when you accidently killed the last opponent standing?"_

Cato squeezed her hand as if telling her to be careful of her words and follow the plan reqaurdless. _"I was just happy and thankful Cato was alive.."_

**"I'mma.. I'mma space bound rocket ship,**  
**and your heart's the moon.**  
**And I'm aimin' right at you,**  
**Right at you.**  
**250,000 miles on a clear night in June.**  
**And I'm aimin' right at you,**  
**Right at you,**  
**Right at you."**

Toward the end of the interview, Katniss was asked what her plan for life was and how would she cope with the loss of her district mate and friend Peeta Mellark. She tried to maintain a smile for the crowd, but couldn't. Peeta's death was being played on the screen and his killer was none other than Cato.  
She hadn't known that Cato killed him so brutally. She hadn't known that Cato had killed him period. She stared at the screen dully and gave her response.

_"I love Cato, That's all I need."_

* * *

The Victor's village was more than what they'd expected. Plenty of food and money and more than enough space. Katniss visted her family a lot, and Gale. Cato did the same but he didn't exactly become 'best friends' with Gale. When they were around each other, there wasn't one word spoke. That was a good thing though. They had nothing nice to say to each other to the stayed quiet. Gale still hunted for his family, even though Katniss helped him out as much as she possibly could. She stilled hunted with him, and Cato didn't mind it. He allowed her to go out and come back into the Victor's masion around three a.m. in the morning. He never complained or snapped at her about it. When the time came that Gale and Katniss no longer hunted together and helped each other, Cato was there to let her cry on his shoulder. When Gale had gotten married Cato didn't go, but Katniss did. She claimed they were still friends and she had to be there for him until the very end. Like she had promised when she was only sixteen. Now though, She was seventeen, almost eighteen. All the cameras were gone and there were no more interviews. Just the silence of the empty Victor's mansion.

Late in June, Katniss came home and sat her things down quietly. She walked into kitchen and Cato was there reading and drinking. He ignored her and she walked on to her room. How could he pay her any attention at all? Could anyone really blame him? She was so wrapped around Gale. He's married now and she still won't let him go.  
Back in the games he would've never guessed life with her in a mansion would be like this. He pictured it to be more adveturous and that's why he wanted her so badly back then. He didn't know what to do, but he had to think of it quick. This was getting old.

**"So, after a year and six months,**  
**It's no longer me that you want.**  
**But I love you so much it hurts,**  
**Never mistreated you once.**  
**I poured my heart out to you, let my gaurd down,**  
**swear to God.**  
**I'll blow my brains in your lap,**  
**lay here and die in your arms.**  
**Drop to my knees and I'm pleadin'**  
**I'm tryna' stop you from leavin'.**  
**You won't even listen,**  
**so fuck it.**  
**I'm tryna' stop you from breathin'.**  
**I put both hands on your throat,**  
**I sit on top of you squeezin'.**  
**Til' I snap your neck like a popsicle stick,**  
**Ain't a possible reason I can think of to let you walk up out this house and let you live.**  
**Tears stream down both my cheeks,**  
**Then I let you go and just give.**  
**And before I put that gun to my temple I told you this.."**

_"Katniss..?"_ He said and knocked on the door. Curiousity got the best of her and she opened it slightly. Her face seemed pale, as usual, with dark circles an red puffy eyes. _"Yeah? You need something_?" Cato sighed in disbelief. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, for once looked absolutely aweful. Even though she still looked beautiful,  
she seemed ot be absolutely aweful.

_"Kat can I come in?"_ She opened the door wider and he came in and closed it behind him. _"Kat, listen.. I -"_

_"You?"_

_"Let him go Katniss.."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Gale.."_

_"L-let him go?"_

_"Yes..He is married now Kat.. you know as well as I do.. He would've stayed if he wanted.."_

"_Hush_!"

_"Kat.. listen to me!"_

She got quiet and nodded. _"Im listening."_

_"I know how you feel about him, He was your first love. But, Kat you gotta' let 'em go.."_

_"Then what do you suggest I hold onto Cato?"_

_"Me.."_

* * *

**"And I would've did anything for you, to show you how much I adored you.**  
**But It's over now,**  
**It's too late to save our Love.**  
**Just promise me you'll think of me,**  
**everytime you look up in the sky and,**  
**see a star 'cause I'mma..**  
**I'mma space bound rocketship.**  
**and your heart's the moon.**  
**And I'm aimin' right at you,**  
**Right at you.**  
**250,000 miles and a clear night in June.**  
**And I'm so lost without you,**  
**Without you.**  
**Without you."**

_"You really think we can do this? I mean, Your form district two and I'm from twelve. There is a big difference there, Cato.."_ She asked and rolled over to rest her hands on his bare chest. She admired his good looks one more time and layed her head down on him.

_"Katniss, we survived the most dangerous, sickening, brutal fight of our lives together. We can do anything. As long as we have each other."_

She smiled and tears streamed down her face and onto his chest. He held her tighter and kissed her forehead. Katniss kissed him and he'd swore he was in heaven at that very moment. He didn't know what was in the future, but he'd known that he had truly come to love Katniss Everdeen.  
The girl on fire.

* * *

**_How Book one should have ended! XD No, no. Just kiddin'. I just like to write crack couples :) First Hunger Games story I've ever written, and I know it skips a bit of it. _****_But I did that purposely, because the only ending that is truly perfect is the one you create with your own imagination! Plus I didn't exactly have the time to write an entire new Hunger Games book. . Review :))_**


End file.
